The Wedding
by r2roswell
Summary: The title explains it all. Takes place during the second half of the 1st season. Ships: Ben/Amy, Ricky/Amy


**Author's Note:** I've been trying to come up with a new Secret Life fic for a while and thanks to a friend who was able to send me in the right direction I was finally able to write something!

**Summary:** The title sums it up. It takes place during the second half of season 1 (the January 09 eps). Ships: Ben/Amy, Ricky/Amy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the Secret Life of the American Teenager. I am just but a happy fan who is dying for the next part of the season so I'm occupying myself with fanfics.

One Shot Fic

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Reverend Stone said to the young couple standing before him.

It was an early Sunday morning. Ben and Amy had finally decided to get married so now they were here at the park where Ben had first proposed. They were surrounded by Ben's father, Amy's family, and Madison and Lauren. Ben had asked Henry and Alice not to come since he didn't want it to turn into a big thing. He cared about his best friends at this moment the only thing that mattered was Amy. She had wanted a small wedding and this is what he had granted her.

Amy, a little nervous, smiled at an over-grinning Ben and the two of them leaned in for their first kiss as husband and wife. The people who were there to witness the event clapped but only for a short while.

Aside from Ben and Leo Boykewich, no one in Amy's family or friends had expected this moment to actually happen. While Lauren and Madison made a comment of it back at their first high school dance, the two never really imagined that the two of them would go through with it. Ashley hadn't minded either way, George still had no opinion- he was still getting used to his fifteen year old daughter being pregnant and now the fact that he would have to get used to his daughter being a wife as well. Anne had told Amy that getting married would not be the right solution and while she knew Amy did consider what she had to say to her, at the same time Amy had gone through with the wedding nonetheless.

Ricky Underwood stood behind a tree and watched the short ceremony. He knew he should not care about what Amy did or who she was with, let alone marry yet something had compelled him to come here. Maybe it was the fact that his on and off again girlfriend Adrian had told him about the wedding. She had heard the news from Jack as his step-father was presiding over the wedding. The way Adrian had told him agitated Ricky to a degree that he just had to see for himself.

On some level he did know Amy more than people gave him credit for and he had a difficult time believing that she would marry a guy she wasn't in love with. Yet now as Ricky stood behind the tree and saw Amy and Ben take that first kiss as husband and wife, maybe he hadn't known Amy as well as he thought.

As everyone that was there to witness the wedding was giving their congratulations to the couple, Amy looked up towards the trees for no reason at all and was a little surprised to see Ricky standing there. Ashamed that he had been caught, Ricky quickly turned and began to walk away.

Ben placed his hand on Amy's back, "You okay?" he asked.

Amy looked over to him and nodded. But was she okay? No she was not. Amy told herself over and over that she loved Ben but she knew that wasn't true. The truth was, though she would never admit it to Ben, was that she was scared and in came a guy at the right time to rescue her; a guy who willingly wanted to marry her despite that she was pregnant by some other guy. And now that she had seen Ricky at their wedding with a sad look in his eyes gave her another reason to doubt what she had just done. Unfortunately now there was no going back. She would have to face whatever situation came her way and hope that things worked out someway or another.

Until that time, Amy would simply try to rejoice in this moment. Tomorrow was another day and Ricky would clearly be around.


End file.
